From the prior art, devices for handling of recycling cans are known, in which the recycling can, which is carried by a conveyor, is brought into connection with a scanning device, which reads the code (preferably bar code) provided on the face of the recycling package and, based on said code reading, gives the refund money or the corresponding receipt for the recycling or, in general, states the sum of money corresponding to the returned packages or the number of recycled units. In the solution of equipment, in a way in itself known, the returned package is rotated on a disk, in which connection the bar code enters within reach of the scanning beam.